Advent Calender
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Most submissions for TGS' Advent Calender
1. Family

**The Golden Snitch**

 **9: (object) stocking/s**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 385**

* * *

Harry never had a stocking for Christmas, that was just a fact he'd come to bear. He figured he'd never get a stocking, and it didn't matter to him. Of course it hurt to see Dudley's bright eyes at the sight of his stocking hanging on the mantelpiece - yes it stung when he never got a single present from underneath the Christmas tree. But that was just life, _his_ life, to be specific - and he reasoned that there was nothing he could do to change that. Well, at least before the war anyway.

Now the war was over, not even a year had passed, and yet Christmas was already coming around. It didn't do to cheer people up like it would have before the war - like it should still have done. No, now everyone was still grieving, mourning the loss of their loved ones. Harry was no exception, because it seemed like it was his fault those closest to him had died. He didn't want to begin to imagine how the Weasleys must feel, Christmas time coming up and they had no Fred to celebrate with. Yet, they'd still sent Harry an invitation, and so he'd gone. It was only right for him to do so.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived was the warmth of the home, and he tried to locate its source. Surely there weren't any spells that could warm the entire house, or any that he knew of anyway. His gaze landed on their fireplace, crackling with a warm orange fire, stockings hung right above the mantel. Now it made sense to him - why they'd told him not to use the floo. He moved closer, unable to take his eyes off of them. Each had a name embroidered on it.

 _Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry._ He did a double take, why was his name up there? He hadn't noticed the other people in the room until Molly went up and wrapped him in a warm hug, Ron following suit, Ginny too. He couldn't help but smile, though the confusion was still in his eyes. He raised a brow at Bill, moving his gaze between his stocking and the scarred man. Bill only laughed.

" _ **Why wouldn't we hang it? You're part of the family now."**_


	2. Unusual Star

**The Golden Snitch**

 **10: (dialogue) "I can't repair the star. Now what are we going to put on top of the tree?"**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 320**

* * *

"I can't repair the star. Now what are we going to put on top of the tree?" asked an amused Theodore Nott, his eyes lazily scanning over the chaotic scene in front of him. Blaise Zabini was pacing around the room, mumbling things no one could understand. It was comical, and all because of a little star. Sure, they were tasked with putting it on top of Slytherin's Christmas tree, and yes, Snape would surely be angry. But right now it was hilarious, to Theodore at least.

All around the common room their little Slytherin group was sitting lounged about lazily on the couches, looking at the spectacle before them. Blaise was the only one up and pacing, his steps even faster now because if Theo couldn't fix the damned thing, then who could? A smile slipped onto Theo's face, because now they'd have to find something else to put on top of the tree, and he knew exactly who to ask.

0-0-0-0

"You want a picture of Harry Potter?" asked a small Gryffindor, he was blonde and always carrying a camera. Theo had to admit his idea would probably earn them all detentions - but he still thought it was absolutely brilliant. He was only glad Draco had gone home for the holidays. The Creevey boy sighed and handed them one of his pictures of Harry at a quidditch match, a snitch held in the air victoriously. _Perfect_.

Theo quickly rushed back to the group, smirking when he told the others of his plan, everyone but Blaise being one-hundred percent on board with it. And so they hoisted Blaise up so he could put their picture up on the top of the tree, their picture of Harry Potter a wizarding world star. Snape _did_ say he wanted a star on top of the tree, so a star he would get.

 _ **Though perhaps not the kind of star he'd been envisioning.**_


	3. Prongs No

**The Golden Snitch**

 **11: (creature) reindeer**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 324**

* * *

"Do you reckon I could blend in with the reindeer?" James Potter asked, mischief dripping off of his every syllable. His glasses sat slightly askew on his face, his hair messier than normal. He and the rest of the Marauders sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. It radiated heat, though the warmth definitely did not distract them from the heaps of snow that awaited them outside. Nor the animals that were waiting out there, prancing around with no cares. Reindeer were a common occurrence every Christmas at Hogwarts, the majestic flying creatures moving around with the utmost grace.

"Prongs, no," came the tired voice of Remus Lupin, who wanted nothing more than to stay next to the fire and read his book, maybe drinking a cup of hot cocoa while he was at it. He was curled up closest to the fireplace, Alice in Wonderland held in his hands. He was tired, the full moon was coming up in a few weeks and he'd not yet recovered from the last one. But despite this he had a feeling it would go his way - knew they wouldn't listen to his statement. But he figured it was at least worth a shot. Maybe it would spare him another hour or so before he had to trudge out into the snow filled fields.

"Prongs, yes!" retorted Sirius, his grey eyes shining with excitement and mischief. A wide grin had broken out onto his features, because it was two against one - Peter would go along with whatever the majority ruled - they'd get to go see if James could blend in with the reindeer. A sigh came from Remus' direction, all of them knowing that it would have ended up this way anyways. And so they trudged out into the snow, long past dark, James prancing around and running towards the other reindeer. Remus let out another sigh.

 _ **This would be a long night.**_


	4. Fred

**The Golden Snitch**

 **12: (dialogue) "That gingerbread man looks an awful lot like someone…"**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 479**

* * *

The Weasley family stood around the kitchen counters, spread out evenly around the entire cooking space. They were making gingerbread men, a tradition they didn't plan on abandoning just because the war was over. The matriarch of the family - Molly - was happy to say they'd continued their traditions throughout the war and they didn't plan on stopping that now. Thus they all stood in the crowded space, each working on making a bunch of gingerbread men. Molly's hands were shaky, and so she began walking around the kitchen instead, looking over everyone's cookies.

There was Ginny and Hermione's cookies, who looked like little quidditch players. They had the beaters, on brooms holding up bats, the seeker who was reaching for a snitch just out of his grasp, a keeper who was blocking the goals, and chasers who tossed the balls back and forth. Hermione was enchanting them to fly around the little gingerbread pitch the two had made, and Ginny was in charge of decorating them properly, as she knew more about the uniforms than Hermione did.

Then there was Harry and Ron, who had gone with a simpler approach and had just made a gingerbread house with two people inside. It was decorated traditionally, with gumdrops and white icing, candy canes, and little peppermints. The two gingerbread men were dressed in little suits that resembled the ones aurors wore, and seeing that they were doing quite well, she moved on.

Bill and Charlie worked collaboratively on a massive Gringotts bank out of gingerbread, Bill focusing on the structure of the building, Charlie focusing on the dragon statue that perched atop the roof. They were bickering slightly on where exactly the dragon went, Charlie insisting that he was right, Bill bringing up the fact that he had actually worked there for a significant period of time. She moved on with a smile, her hands less shaky than before.

George was last, stationed all alone since Percy was out on official Ministry business. She looked over his structure with a sad smile, looking at the burrow he'd made spectacularly. It had every little detail perfectly done, colored properly and everything. And then there were his gingerbread men, who looked all too familiar.

"That gingerbread man looks an awful lot like someone…" came her quite voice, causing him to jump. He turned around, following her gaze to the cookie currently in his hand.

"It's Fred," He mumbled, eyes never leaving the treat. And it was then that she looked closer at all the other gingerbread men he'd created. It had what seemed to be their whole family, Fleur, Harry, little Teddy Lupin, and Hermione were all there too. She smiled, wrapping him in a hug before moving back to Arthur. She talked with him quietly, both of them agreeing on one thing.

 _ **There was nothing better than spending time with family.**_


	5. Touche

**The Golden Snitch**

 **13: (scenario) Santa at Hogwarts**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 340**

* * *

Hermione dragged Pansy through the corridors, unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her mind was racing, her heart beat faster than it had since the war was still ongoing. She'd gone back for her last year at Hogwarts, and so had Pansy, since then they'd just clicked. Now their footsteps echoed throughout the bustling halls, some students turning to stare at the two. It was somewhat of an oddity, a muggleborn Gryffindor dragging a pureblood Slytherin down the corridors at two times the normal walking speed.

Yet it didn't matter in the moment, as Hermione rushed down the hallway, her bushy hair bouncing behind her. The excitement shining in her eyes was enough to make Pansy follow without question, it was rare to see Hermione Granger this excited about - well, _anything_ really. And so the two flew down the hallway, it getting more and more deserted as they turned each corner until finally Hermione stopped outside a doorway.

 _Faculty Room_ , was written in cursive letters over the door's frame, and light seeped into the dimly lit hallway from a crack in the door. Jolly voices filled the inside of the room, spilling out into the near-deserted hallway. Pansy raised a brow, Hermione only smiling in response before gesturing for the Slytherin girl to look inside. She did, peeking her head closer and letting her eyes go wide at the sight inside. There sat their Headmistress and next to her was a man with a set of bright red robes. He had a long beard, and long white hair - if no one had known that Dumbledore died some might have said it was him.

"Who is that?"

"Santa," Hermione replied in a tone that implied Pansy should have known the whole time. The Slytherin girl looked back in, not wanting to admit how right Hermione might be.

"It can't be,"

"Who else could it possibly be," came Hermione's retort, not so much a question as it was a statement. It caused Pansy to smile.

" _ **Touche."**_


	6. The Fireplace

**The Golden Snitch**

 **14: (setting) in front of a fireplace**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 334**

* * *

It was cold in the hallways of Hogwarts, Death Eaters roaming around, patrolling the corridors, looking for muggleborns and blood traitors who they could hex without mercy. Luna and Ginny were almost exactly what they were looking for, which meant the two had to be twice as cautious when then snuck out after curfew, or tried to show any sort of affection. Their love lives now were much different than before the war had started up, changed a lot. Merlin, _they'd_ changed a lot.

Ginny used to burn bright like the sun, used to be electric, fiery, determined and fierce in everything she did. She wore a proud smile, wearing her Gryffindor robes without shame or fear. Now she was constantly anxious, fearful that she would get hurt because she wore red and gold. Because her hair was as fiery as her spirit had used to be. Luna had barely changed, she figured she needed to be something constant for Ginny. Even if Ginny didn't stay the same with her.

They used to be able to share a kiss in the open corridors, hold hands without a care in the world, flirt like there was no tomorrow. Now they didn't get to do that, they were now stuck to hidden kisses in the dark of night, holding hands secretly under the table at meal times. But there was one solace for them. The room of requirement - in which they got to sit in front of the fireplace, warmth seeping into their skin.

There in front of the fireplace where they could share kisses, flirt with each other, snuggle up in the brilliant warmth the fire created. In front of the fireplace where all their cares melted away, where laughter filled the room again and Ginny was _actually_ close to alright for once. Right in front of the fireplace where things didn't look quite so dismal anymore, looked like they might get better.

 _ **There in front of the fireplace where - for once - all was well.**_


	7. m i s t l e t o e

**The Golden Snitch**

 **15: (object) mistletoe**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 302**

* * *

The Hogwarts Faculty was getting creative with their Christmas Decorations with the change of Headmistress, most of the new decorations popping up at the oddest of moments. Moments so random and mudane you wouldn't think in a million years that something would happen to you. Hermione Granger had found that out the hard way. She'd been walking down the corridor to Charms Class when a little elf had sprung out at her with a box of ornaments in its' hands. It was wearing a festive outfit of red and green, waving it's goodbye as it rushed off. She'd been left in the middle of the hallway absolutely stunned.

Then again it happened in the middle of a Potions class, they were sitting stirring their cauldrons like usual and suddenly the entire room decorated itself, tinsel hanging from nearly every corner of the room. She'd laughed with Pansy when it happened, her and the other girl having become closer than friends in their time as eighth years. It was a nice friendship, despite it being unusual. That moment was brilliant, fun, and absolutely distracting - not that they minded. They'd thrown tinsel at each other after their potions were completed - and despite the act being childish they'd ended up having a good time - as Christmas usually brought.

But the most recent, and most memorable occurrence was on a usual Wednesday, where they were walking underneath an arch to their dorm, when Pansy pointed above them. There, hanging in pristine condition, was a little bunch of mistletoe. Hermione let out a sigh, before a smile slipped onto her face. Perhaps they would tell others, in the future, of what happened - but you know what they say; what happens under the mistletoe stays under the mistletoe.

 _ **And they couldn't just break the rules, now could they.**_


	8. l i g h t s

**The Golden Snitch**

 **16: (object) tangled Christmas lights**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 326**

* * *

"Bill!" came the slightly muffled voice of Fleur Delacour, it was dripping with something akin to desperation. He paused on his way to the attic, wondering if she needed him immediately, deciding she didn't and moving on to try and find the Christmas lights. He made it up into the attic of their small muggle apartment, murmuring faintly to himself on how the ladder should be fixed sooner than later.

He rifled through the boxes, mentally kicking himself for storing all their things in non-color coated packing, also struggling when trying not to hit his head on the low ceilings. Perhaps, he supposed, they could have magically enhanced the room - but Fleur had insisted they keep it the way it was. Speaking of Fleur, he supposed, she'd probably know where the box of lights was.

"Fleur," he called down the staircase, wondering why it was so silent down there, usually Fleur would sing at least one song while working. "I don't suppose you happen to know where the box of Christmas lights is?" It was silent again, and he wondered if he should maybe call down the stairs again - or check to see if she was alright. He supposed the latter was probably the best option, and so he opened his mouth to shout down again. Though before he could there was a crash before Fleur finally replied.

"I have it!" it came out annoyed, slightly aggravated, and with a hint of venom dripping off of her words. He sighed, scurrying down the ladder, figuring he should have just gone when she called him in the first place. He moved down the stairs quickly, entering the living room with shock on his face. There sat a tangled up Fleur, the lights tangled over her arms and legs.

"What-"

"Zey were tangled, so I tried untangling zem," Bill shook his head, laughter spilling out of him.

 _ **Perhaps they just wouldn't have lights on their tree this year.**_


	9. Secret

**The Golden Snitch**

 **17: (word) holly**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 303**

* * *

Hermione Granger was pretty much a walking, talking, information storage center. You could ask her what something was or what it meant, and she'd almost always be able to tell you. Butterbeer, she could tell you the ingredients, same with firewhiskey. Zonko's products, she could tell you exactly how they worked, why they were popular, what they were most commonly used for. Because of this uncanny ability, those closest to her had made up a sort of game. They had to ask Hermione about something Christmas related, since it was winter and all, and they would bet on if she'd get it right or not.

George had asked her what the story behind Santa was, and her answer was quick and elaborate. Telling the story of St. Nick and then even recommending him a book in the library to go to if he wanted to know even more. The worst part was she told him the title, aisle number, and classification it was under. Ron had done something similar, asking about why reindeer were a part of Christmas. She'd done similarly. Now it was Harry's turn, so he decided to ask her a question he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Hermione, what exactly _is_ holly?" He'd not expected her to be able to answer, nor as fast as she had.

"Ilex, or holly, is a genus of about 480 species of flowering plants in the family Aquifoliaceae, and the only living genus in that family. The species are evergreen or deciduous trees, shrubs, and climbers from tropics to temperate zones worldwide. Any questions?"

"Yeah," he began, highly bewildered and slightly annoyed. He'd lost five galleons because of this. "How did you know that?" She only smiled, moving down the hallways without him.

" _ **That - my dear friend - is a secret."**_


	10. Holly Jolly Snowman

**The Golden Snitch**

 **18: (scenario) building a snowman**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 418**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy could not _wait_ to go outside and build a snowman. It would be his very first snowman at Hogwarts, and Merlin was he excited. He was honestly so stoked that Albus had agreed to go with him, sure that they would have the utmost fun out there. The snow was something he _loved_ \- his father saying he got that trait from his mother who loved the snow just as much, if not more, than Scorpius did. Despite it all, he was up by dawn.

He'd thrown his fluffy green comforter off of him, fluffing up his pillows and making his bed perfectly. Just as he'd been taught - being a pureblood had its perks, one of which being habituary tidiness. He'd moved to his trunk, moving aside some clothes before he got on a dark green sweater and jeans, throwing on a lighter green winter coat. Then he moved over to Albus' bed, shaking the boy and being careful not to wake their other roommates.

" _Albus_ ," came Scorpius' whisper, as he shook the boy gently. There was a groan from the brunette before he rolled over, pulling his covers over his head. The blonde rolled his eyes, moving to the opposite side of the bed.

" _Albus_ ," he whispered again, slightly louder this time, growing a tad annoyed. The brunette rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" _What?_ "

" _We were gonna go build snowmen, remember?_ " The smaller boy's eyed widened, finally taking in Scorpius' attire.

" _Shit, you're right,_ " And with that he was sliding out of bed, leaving it infuriatingly messy while he got dressed. Scorpius only smiled though, moving to make that one too. Perhaps he had a tad of OCD, but that wasn't the point. Now they were going to get to build snowmen - one of Scorpius' favorite winter activities. The rushed out of the castle, past a confused Flitwick and a smiling Slughorn as they made it onto the snow covered grounds.

"What if we make it a competition?" came Albus' voice from the blonde's left. They shared a wicked smiled before racing over to opposite sides of the courtyard, Scorpius deciding to make his snowman look more realistic. He took half an hour to make his, just as much time as it had taken Albus to, and in the end he'd made a pretty good snowman representing his father. Albus walked over, mouth hanging open in shock.

" _ **I was feeling confident, but after seeing yours I'm gonna have to say you've won."**_


	11. Elf Vomit

**The Golden Snitch**

 **19: (dialogue) "Too much?" / "It looks like an elf threw up in here."**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 305**

* * *

"Now keep your eyes closed," instructed an extremely excited Luna Lovegood as she led Ginny into their small apartment. She'd decorated it for Christmas time throwing tinsel and holly all around the apartment. She'd wrapped all the surfaces possible in Christmas lights, turning them on constantly. Hermione said she didn't understand how muggle lights worked, but she honestly couldn't care less.

To her it looked brilliant, all festive and santa's workshop-esque. It was in full decoration mode, and she just hoped that Ginny would love it as much as she did. She knew how much her girlfriend loved the holiday, and she wanted their quaint little apartment to reflect that. Sure, she was new to a slightly more traditional Christmas, but she wanted to at least make it so the love of her life liked their decorations. So she decided the best way to do that was a surprise.

They entered the apartment, Luna closing the door before letting Ginny open her eyes. Her brown eyes grew wide, scanning the apartment with no smile on her face. Luna's brows furrowed, confusion etching out onto her features. Was it the lights, patterned to look like the Gryffindor emblem? Or perhaps the tinsel that she'd hung from their ceiling to look like icicles. Or maybe it was the elf she'd dressed in green and red and stuck next to the Christmas tree. She had, if she was being honest, gone a _little_ overboard. Her gaze turned to her girlfriend, her eyebrows quirking up.

"Too much?" asked Luna, hesitant and slightly worried. She studied the redhead's facial features carefully, wondering if she hated it a lot. Ginny had a small smile on her face.

"It looks like an elf threw up in here." Luna's smile returned, here eyes brightening greatly.

" _ **Oh good, that's what I was going for."**_


	12. Tinseltown

**The Golden Snitch**

 **20: (object) tinsel**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 300**

* * *

Draco Malfoy _hated_ tinsel, absolutely despised the horrid substance. It was thin and stringy, sparkly and just so not him. But most didn't understand why he hated it, Blaise didn't understand, neither did Theo, nor Astoria, not even Daphne. The only person who understood his annoyance was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy who was possibly one of his best friends, though he'd never tell her that.

They both knew the struggles of decorating with tinsel, after all, they were both pure blooded. Their mothers didn't have the time to decorate their large mansions for Christmas, and so the job landed on them to do. Which was one of the reasons the two of them despised tinsel. It was their worst nightmare. While they also didn't quite like the other decorations, like holly, or mistletoe, the worst by far for them was tinsel. But it wasn't up to them.

Their mother's _adored_ tinsel, because it was shimmery and looked like icicles. It gave the house a wondrous flair that was just so brilliant. It was eye catching, gained attention and praise. Draco didn't think his mother knew how painstaking the process to put it all up really was. After all, she'd always had siblings to put it up instead of her, or magic when she was a mother. He honestly didn't understand why she insisted he put it up by hand.

Much to Draco's dismay Christmas time was nearing again, and thus he was sitting cross-legged on the common room floor, preparing his tinsel so that it wouldn't be as bad of a job when he got home. It was currently all over the floor area, his friends - save for Pansy - snickering as they passed him. His hands hurt, for one.

 _ **But that's not even the beginning of why Draco Malfoy hated tinsel.**_


	13. Little Sister

**The Golden Snitch**

 **21: (scenario) decorating a tree**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Prompt: Write about decorating a Christmas tree.**

 **Twelve Days of Christmas Competition**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Word count: 301**

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat on the cold floor of her living room, boxes of Christmas ornaments scattered around her. She wanted to move, to insist she was fine. To decorate the tree spectacularly like she had done all the years before. To impress Vernon yet again, to give her son and her nephew a brilliant display. Yet she couldn't will herself to move an inch. Tears were slowly pouring down her pale cheeks, unable to shake the traumatic news that happened months ago. She still couldn't believe it, this would be the first Christmas since Lily was gone, the first Christmas Petunia would _really_ spend without her vivacious little sister.

Sure, she'd spent thousands without her sister's presence, thousands trying to ignore the emptiness that filled her as she decorated the tree without her brilliant little sister. Now it was almost impossible to ignore the emptiness, because there was no other option. She could still have talked to Lily on the telephone, reached out back then, but now there was no option. Because Lily was gone. Her hands moved to the small box of ornaments she barely ever used.

It was full of her old Christmas ornaments, one she'd taken from home when she'd left. Lily didn't ever use them, so there were thousands in there that her redheaded sister had actually helped craft and design. An idea sparked in her mind, and without even thinking she moved towards the box. A wry, tearful smile slipping onto her face. She folded up all the other boxes, figuring she'd use only these ornaments this Christmas. This Christmas she'd decorate the tree for a different reason, not for pride, or to show off, nor to boast to her friends. No, this Christmas she'd decorate in honor of her little sister.

 _ **In honor of Lily.**_


	14. Sold

**The Golden Snitch**

 **22: (scenario) selecting a Christmas tree**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 393**

* * *

"I think we should choose this one!"

"No this one is better!"

"You're both off your rocker, this tree is the real beauty!"

"But what about this one?"

"Who cares about that one, mine's truly brilliant!"

Molly Weasley let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. She turned and apologized to the salesclerk, moving her annoyed gaze over to her children. They were all fighting about which tree to get for Christmas, and she was annoyed not because of the behavior, but because of the fact that she couldn't blame them. This was a rare occasion, they hardly ever bought a Christmas tree, but now that the war was over she figured why not. To hell with it, why shouldn't they get a nice tree too for the holidays. But it was in the midst of that fighting that she noticed something almost _off_ about the whole situation. She scanned through all of her children who were arguing, doing a mental tally to see who all was missing. _Bill, check. Charlie, there. Percy, right next to Bill. Ron, yes. Ginny, yup._

She was missing George. Her gaze flitted around the outdoor area, trying to find her fourth son. She couldn't see him past the trees, no matter how hard she tried on the right side, no sign of his messy red hair. She looked towards the left instead, gaze landing on him almost immediately. He was quiet and thoughtful about the whole thing, examining the leaves before looking up at the sky.

"Freddy, do you like this one?" he asked, looking up tearfully, knowing all the well that he wouldn't get a response. It absolutely broke Molly's heart, seeing him try and interact with a brother they both knew was gone. She hadn't thought it was still affecting him so much, Fred's death that is. But now she could see just how much of a toll it had taken on him.

"Yeah, I thought you might. It looks just like the one we carved our names on in Hogwarts." Molly new in that moment the tree they would be getting for Christmas, one full of happy memories for George, one he could smile when looking at. Even if that smile was full of sadness. She moved quickly back towards the salesclerk, handing in the proper currency.

" _ **We'll take that one."**_


	15. Nowhere else I'd rather be

**The Golden Snitch**

 **23: (setting) The Burrow**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 330**

* * *

The Burrow was possibly _the_ place to be at Christmas. Full of cheer and happiness, a warm welcoming feeling that just radiated out of the place. Inside you'd find their big family, grown even larger with Molly's grandchildren, and all the marriages that had been happening. At least a dozen people would walk around wearing their warm knitted sweaters with their letter on it. The sight made her fill with pride and joy, because Christmas was a time to spend with _all_ your family, and they were all her family. Even Teddy Lupin, who wasn't actually related to any of them, but she was sure would marry Victoire in the future. The two were just too cute almost.

Then there was the meals, oh the Christmas dinner was always spectacular. Merlin, most members of the family went just for Molly's absolutely amazing cooking, the lovely feast she put on. They were able to get higher quality food now, and it only ended up enhancing the food. They were a dozen times better off now that the war was over, but they still couldn't bear to give up the Burrow. It held so many memories, both good and bad. She didn't want to leave their warm and cozy little home, neither did Arthur - and so there they stayed.

It truly was the perfect home. Able to fit all their children and grandchildren underneath the same roof. Thousand of little feet pattering down the staircase on Christmas morning, peering underneath the tree in awe - wondering which presents were theirs. It was a lovely event, and there was nowhere Molly would rather be for Christmas. Because if she was being honest, she loved her family more than anything in the world. More than wealth, power, status, any of that. She smiled looking down at the table full of people, glad that to see how her children had bloomed so much over the years.

 _ **The Burrow was truly the place to be at Christmas.**_


	16. Easter Mishap

**The Golden Snitch**

 **24: (object) candy cane**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Advent Calendar Event**

 **Word count: 300**

* * *

Harry Potter was definitely surprised to see a candy cane in his easter basket the first easter after moving in with his boyfriend. The little red and white christmas candy sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the other candies, literally sticking out of the basket. It was bold and vibrant, so different from the pastel colors of most of the other candies Draco had picked out. Harry wondered how it was that confusing, pondering on whether or not he should have just gone with Draco to get the candy in the first place. Still, it wasn't a surprise that it had happened.

Draco had explicitly told Harry that he had never celebrated Easter, never eaten much muggle candy, or done much of the easter festivities. Which is why Harry was absolutely baffled that Draco had insisted upon going alone to the supermarket to try and get easter candy to 'surprise' Harry. It wasn't a surprise that much of what he would be getting, just that there ended up being a candy cane in the candy basket along with all the other normal candy.

"It said it was a candy cane, I thought you'd like it," came Draco's slightly worried voice from Harry's left. The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose, moving his glasses slightly before turning back to his lover with a smile on his face.

"I do like it, it's just not.." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Not for easter?" Harry nodded, watching the blonde groan and put his head into his hands.

"Not that that's a bad thing, I love candy canes," Draco's face lit up, a smile taking over his features, his grey-blue eyes shining with joy.

"Really?" Harry placed a soft kiss on the top of Draco's forehead before replying.

" _ **Really."**_


End file.
